


News From Skyhold

by brokenchesspieces



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Gen, Warden Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenchesspieces/pseuds/brokenchesspieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver receives news of his sister's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News From Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing that probably needs more work than I gave to it, but I really felt like it needed to get out of my head now rather than later.

Slamming his fist into the table, Carver ignored those who turned to look at him. They did not matter, and even when someone—he didn't bother to look who it was—approached and started to ask what was wrong, he closed his fist around the letter he received and walked off. 

He needed to be alone.

The bright midday sun bore down on him as he wandered outside, and he silently cursed it. There was no chance to misread the letter or its contents as he worked to straighten it out again. It simply couldn't be true. How could Marian be _gone_? Varric wouldn't just lie to him like that, not about his sister, but he couldn't believe it was true. She was always larger than life, leaving him in her shadow—even if unintentionally—so _how_ could this happen?

The letter gave him no details, fairly uncharacteristic of the dwarf's other letters with tales of his adventures—which were bound to be exaggerations—but he knew the message to be genuine. It was the other's handwriting after all. 

But that thought was overtaken by the numbness seeping into his limbs as he came to a realization. 

He was alone. 

He was the last of his family. 

_Marian was dead._

Carver wished he could have said something else to her sooner instead of leaving it with the argument they had when they last met. She wanted him to go east to avoid a false calling that was reported among Wardens in Orlais, and he told her to stay out of it. If it involved the Grey Wardens, then it was his business, not hers. Not that she listened. 

Not that she ever listened. 

His throat tightened. Why couldn't she have just stayed out of it for once in her life? Why did she always feel the need to get involved in things that she should just leave for others to take care of? 

Silent tears slipped from his eyes and the clenching pain in his heart was too much to bear.  


> _Carver,_
> 
> _I hate that I have to tell you this, but your sister...she's not coming back._
> 
> _Varric_

  
There were too many questions left unanswered, and he _would_ get them one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Hawke's LI shouldn't be the only one getting a letter, of course. But how do you tell someone who has lost every other member of their immediate family they're gone? That's my awful excuse for the really short letter in this.


End file.
